


I Know You Better

by plasticl3tterz



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticl3tterz/pseuds/plasticl3tterz
Summary: You and Siouxsie are in an open relationship. She doesn't care who you sleep with, and you don't care who she sleeps with. Until, she comes home after finding out you fucked two of her good friends and decides to take possessiveness and control into your relationship.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	I Know You Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiouxsieLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/gifts).



> Everything is fiction! I love Siouxsie and wouldn't try to sexualise her in anyway, but wrote this a couple of years back while I had writer's block and I thought I would share since I've been seeing SiouxsieLover share a lot their fics.

Siouxsie came home in a rage. She slammed the front door shut and walked down the front hall to the bedroom of her small, London apartment. Siouxsie didn't have a temper so you knew she could get angry easily. It was best to ignore it, until she calmed down. You took a long drag of your cigarette before throwing it out of the window onto a desolate rooftop and walking to the bedroom she sulked in.

She wore a pair of black, skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt that clung to her skin. You had picked out the outfit, knowing she was meeting up with the girls. Something to distract them from eating. She insisted you wear this tight black, lace dress that came up to your thighs, and was strappy at the top. She made sure you had on matching red, lace undergarments before she left the house. She obviously had something big in mind.

"What's wrong, darling?," You came to sit down next to her, crossing your legs and rolling your ankle as a sort of habit. "Someone say something to you on the street? I would've, you look stunning."

She turned to look at you, some sort of disgusted look on her face. Suddenly, your heart sank to your stomach. She wasn't happy, and not in the dominating way. She was actually unhappy and it made you hurt.

She grabbed you by the hair and pulled you down on to the sheets. You let out a loud whimper in pain. "I know who's been between your thighs, you God damn slut..." She started, smacking you across the face. "Just, Debbie and Joan?! You've been busy, haven't you!?"

Siouxsie looked down to pull up your dress and push your legs open for her. She bit down on her lip, seeing your undies were already soaked. 

"I-I can explain, Siouxsie... Please-" She hit you again, this time, leaning into your ear to give you demands. You loved it when she made you do things for her.

She let go off your hair and held down on to your shoulder. "First thing's first, it's Mummy tonight. Not Siouxsie. Second, your going to ring up and tell both Debbie and Joan that you're mine and you can no longer have fun with them. And third, your going to let me do whatever I want to you, when I want to you. Because your my property now, sweetheart..."

She whispered her orders into your ear. You nodded and bit down on your lip again, feeling her hip close the gap between her and your heat. "Yes, Mommy. I can do that..."

"Like it was an option." She scoffed and got off of you. You stood up again, walking over to the telephone. Siouxsie kept a home phone for herself. You were still trying to get her to use a mobile but it was pointless.

You dialed Debbie first, hearing her sweet tone fill the phone. "Hello?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Hi Debbie. It's y/n... I just rang to tell you that what happened on Monday night, can't happen again. Um, I liked it, don't get me wrong," Siouxsie pulled a shocked face and let out a laugh. She sat next to you, lighting up a cigarette and squeezing your thigh. You moaned at the contact. "But it just, wasn't meant to happen. If you know what I mean..."

Debbie stayed silent for a moment, taking in what you had said. "T-That's fine. Y/n, are you okay? What's h-happening?" She asked, concerned for you.

You looked to Siouxsie for an answer but she shrugged her shoulders and looked away as she took a drag. You decided to play a little game with her, by telling Debbie the honest truth. "Well, Mommy's not very happy about me fucking you and Joan. I'm her property and I've been bad, Debbie." You said quickly, before hanging up without even saying goodbye.

Siouxsie sighed and massaged her temples with the hand which was once on your thigh. "You dumb mutt, trying to get a reaction out of me? You've still got to tell Joan." She put out her cigarette on your thigh and you winced as the cancer stick burned on your skin.

Tears rose and fell down your face, making your mascara run. She wrapped her arm around your waist, dialing up Joan and rising the phone to your ear for you to hold. You took it, diving into the crook of her neck in embarrassment. She let you stay there as you talked to Joan as well.

Both of the women took it well, as was expected.

"Strip for me and lay down on the bed, wide eagle. Don't make me work for it, I've already done enough for you today, slut." The domme said, standing up and walking over to the drawer. You walked over to the bed, throwing your clothes on the floor next to you as well as your heels. You spread your legs, rubbing up and down your slit as she had her back turned. You knew it drove her mad when she watched you get off. In some jealous way.

You tilted your head, looking at her ass. "You've got an amazing ass, Mommy. I could look at it all day." You panted as you spoke, feeling around your clit as you spoke. She turned around and took the two scarfs she had in her hand, before power walking over and grabbing your wrists to pin and tie them above your head, to the bedframe.

"Act your age before I make you doll. You're not an adult, you're a baby. You need to get taken care of, you can't do it yourself, can you?!" You shook your head nervously, knowing she had you up against her will.

"No, I can't, Mommy. Tell me what a slut I am, please Mommy..." You begged, like a child. She leaned down to kiss you, and you lifted your head in hesitation, but she spat in your face instead, making sure it spread all over your mouth. Then she leaned into your neck, giving some soft kisses in the way.

You gave in like a submissive kitten. Then, she stopped and sat in front of your legs. "You really thought I was going to give you the pleasure? You needy little thing..." She laughed as you whined.

She left the bed to go get a belt from her drawer, and wrapped her hand around it. "Listen, y/n. This is what naughty, little bad girls get. If I ever see you touching someone else or yourself, I'm going to cover your entire body in bruises and burns. Your not going to like it. Do you understand, slut?" She grabbed you by the chin to make sure you watched her speak.  
You nodded, forgetting to use your words. She whipped you with the belt across the ribcage, making you cry out in pain. She watched the fresh bruise form, a smirk coming to her face for the first time tonight. She ran her thumb over it with sincerity. "I understand, I know, Mommy."

"Good girl." She said, dipping between your legs to lick up your slit. She still had the belt in hand so you were cautious of what you said. 

"T-That's it- hnnghm yes, Mommy. Please, eat me o-out like a w-whore..." You begged, groaning as she let her tongue explore your clit. She sat up, watching you enjoy the feeling of her fingers rubbing across your pussy now, before striking down on you with her whip again.

She grabbed your attention. "Look at me when I'm fucking you. Okay? Just so I know you understand..." She said, shoving her fingers into the back of your throat, making sure you licked them clean of your remaining wetness and heat.

"Sorry, Mommy. I'll watch you." You promised, watching her go between your thighs and start what she had again. You groaned, wanting to grab her by the hair and make her eat her way through your wet pussy. But your hands remained tied as you looked down at her.

She took her time with kitten licks, working her way up to destroying you completely. She was starting off easy so she wouldn't scare you away. "Hmm, that's good, sweetheart. Watch me eat your cunt." She winked, before sucking your clit, making the orgasm building in your stomach go into overdrive.

"Hnnnggh, fuck! God, that's it Mommy!" You moaned, as she went faster, wanting to see you reach your high for the first time in ages. She hadn't been that, loving in the past few months, so it was hard to tell if she still wanted you there.

She sucked harder on your clit, watching you throw you head back in pleasure and shut your eyes tightly so you could finally reach your high. "That's it, come for me darling. I know you want to. I know you better than they do." She whispered into your pussy, continuing to devour it after she was finished speaking.

You reached your high, your back arching and your whole body shaking. She slowed down, letting you ride out your orgasm. "That was good baby, I love how good you can be when it comes to punishment." She cooed, rubbing your inner thighs as she watched you relax into the sheets once more, which were drenched in sweat and cum.

She gave your pussy one more lick, tasting your sweetness and making you groan lazily. Siouxsie brang herself up to lay beside you, untying the scarfs surrounding your hands. She kissed your sore wrists delicately, stroking your messy hair. You loved this side of your domme. When she would get all soft and comfort you after giving you the best time of your life.

You decided to speak up again. "T-Thank you, Mommy." You said, snuggling into her chest as she watched you with a smile plastered over her face. She wiped your sweaty forehead, as you coughed, trying to clear your throat.

"I love you babydoll. I hope you know that." She said, stroking your face as she watched you regain your balance.

"I love you too, Mommy... Also, I know what you and Pammy did. I walked in on it, so don't act all innocent with me, little wh...." You said before falling asleep out of pure exhaustion. Siouxsie always pushed you to your limit and it made you fall asleep in seconds. You heard her chuckle before you finally let yourself fall asleep, smiling softly at the noise.


End file.
